


wildflower

by Lucy112235



Series: 🎵 some little drabbles, some call poetry 🎵 [5]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: (with mentions of less fluffy things), Comfort, Fluff, Friendship, Gift, Other, Platonic Love, Poetry, Support, just wholesome stuff y’all, reassurance, value
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 09:13:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20812658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucy112235/pseuds/Lucy112235
Summary: a gift for my friend and cinnamon roll Luna, aka ETNMystic.(warnings: mentions of depression-esque things, one minor swear)





	wildflower

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).

> for the record, you are a wonderful, amazing, funny, kind, talented, and pure cinnamon roll and i am nOT. on a more serious note, i do love and care for you lots, Luna. i hope you know how much you mean to me.
> 
> 🌸

once, i met a girl  
messages on a cracked screen  
tapping, typing on broken keys  
words lighting up my face  
i smile  
a seed  
that girl  
l u n a  
pulling me out of that ditch  
that hole  
i had fallen into  
drowning, suffocating  
a steady grip  
something to cherish, hold, adore  
a support beam  
an arm around my own  
guiding me to the place i call home  
“you’re always enough.”  
a small flower bud  
and then  
she’s down  
telling all those goddamn lies  
feel like poison in my mouth  
cutting down her glowing skin  
letting her light be snuffed  
my darling, my dear  
hold on  
lean on me  
i’m not much but  
let me be your mirror  
see your beauty  
shining clear as day  
you say you’re “rubbish”  
but my dear  
you are  
a beautiful wildflower  
soft and lovely  
a light on a midsummer’s night  
best tiredly in the gust  
loved, admired  
let me help you see  
see how you are  
will always be  
more than  
enough


End file.
